Proper venting of gasoline fuel tanks in cars or vehicles is important to reduce emissions of hydrocarbon fuels into the atmosphere and thus to reduce pollution of the atmosphere. Disclosure is made of a fuel tank cap, with controlled venting both into and out of the fuel tank, and a gasket sealing the cap to the fill pipe of the fuel tank, and the vents maintain minimum ventage of the hydrocarbon fuel vapors.